Heat of the Moment
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: Conan, depressed for various reasons, is hauled off to Osaka by Heiji for some fun in the sun, whether he wants to go or not. But does Heiji have other reasons for taking the boy hostage..? MILD Shounen-ai. mostly Heiji/Conan, Kid/Conan. Chap. 2 up.
1. Off to Osaka!

I wrote DC fanfiction. I wanted to. THAT'S WHY!

**Summary:** Conan, depressed for various, and obvious, reasons, is hauled off to Osaka by Heiji for some fun in the sun; whether he wants to or not. And then he gets kidnapped! WOO!

**Warnings:** Language, suggestive crap, VERY mild shounen-ai (as in so tiny, you must squint).

**Pairings (sorta):** Heiji/Conan, and later Kid/Conan. More friendship than anything else. Don't expect anything very exciting -laughs-.

**Word Count:** 4,383

**Chapters:** TWO. Not three, not four. So don't ask.

Enjoy, mon ami's!

* * *

**_Heat of the Moment_**

Conan cracked open his eyes blearily, having been rudely awakened by the sound of furious thudding on a door. Assuming it was the front door and not his own - and therefore not his responsibility to answer- he rolled over with a groan, burying his face into his pillow. He tucked his arm under the cool side of the soft cushion, jerking his hand back towards his chest when his fingers rustled against something. Touching the piece of paper tentatively, he assumed it was nothing of importance-as he had many such sheets of paper strewn about, so it wasn't really surprising to find one or two in his futon- and brushed it aside carelessly.

Exhausted from a recent bout of insomnia, coupled with the frequent cases he worked on, whether Kogoro liked him to or not, Conan would've gladly dozed until noon, perhaps longer, had it not been for the unexpected, and undesired, visitor who continued to mercilessly pound on the woodwork.

At last, he heard Ran open the door, greeting and silencing the insistent door-abuser. He was about to drift off again when her shrill voice broke through the quiet of the room, grating viciously against his ears.

"Conan-kun! Wake up, sleepy-head!"

The little detective screwed his eyes tighter, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Ran, Ran, go away," he muttered pleadingly, "please just let me sleep today…"

His prayers went unheard; Ran opened the door, bright-eyed and cheerful. She grasped his shoulders, shaking him soundly until at last he sat up, rubbing his fists in his eyes.

"Come on, Conan-kun! Get up and get dressed. We have a visitor here to see us!"

At that, Hattori Heiji peered around the doorframe, ginning at Conan. He tipped his cap at the sleep-addled seven-year-old.

"C'mon, Ku-kid! Get up! Up and at 'em! Let's go!"

As Ran turned her back on Conan, the detective gave Heiji a dirty look, flipping him the bird in the process. If possible, Heiji's grin spread even further across his face; there was just something so cute, wrong, and all around hilarious about a little kid giving someone the finger.

Waving amiably, the dark-skinned teen wandered away, following Ran into the next room.

Giving his cushy pillow a last rueful glance, Conan untangled his short legs from the sheets, yawning and stretching before stumbling wearily out of Kogoro's room and down the hall towards the washroom, cursing Heiji under his breath all the way. He could hear Ran and Heiji chatting animatedly. While he normally would've ignored their conversation, imagining it to be pointless and uninteresting, at the mention of his alias his curiosity was mildly aroused and he slowed his pace considerably, listening intently.

"I'm really glad you came over, Heiji-kun. I'm sure Conan missed you," Ran was saying. Her smile was practically audible.

"Not a problem!" Heiji replied. "S'been awhile since I last spent some time with the kid, and I just happened to be in the neighborhood, so I thought 'why not stop by?'"

Conan rolled his eyes, standing on his toes and reaching for his toothbrush. _'In the neighborhood, huh?'_ he scoffed disbelievingly to himself. _'I doubt it. You only drop by when you want to drag me off somewhere to solve a case'_. More often than not, the thought of having a mystery to solve would cheer him up, but Conan was in high bad mood.

He paused with his hand on the faucet handle, waiting pensively for Rans' reply.

"I appreciate it, really, no matter the reason," Ran insisted. She lowered her voice, and Conan had to strain his ears to hear what else she had to say. "Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time. I'm worried about Conan; he hasn't been himself for a while. I'm afraid that all the murders he's been witness to are finally getting to him. Or perhaps he misses his family," she added thoughtfully. "He's just been so quiet and aloof…"

That was enough for Conan; scowling at his reflection, he turned on the water to block out anymore of the conversation and brushed his teeth rapidly. He was surprisingly annoyed by Ran's concern. There was no way she had any inkling of what he was feeling, the pains he was putting himself through to keep her safe and recover his old body in the process. She might be upset about never seeing Shinichi, but the real Shinichi was always right under her nose, watching her fret about him everyday. And there was nothing he could do to comfort her, aside from the occasional phone call. Which made his life living hell.

Dressing quickly and not bothering to plaster on a fake smile, Conan collapsed on the couch next to Ran, raising his hand briefly in greeting to Heiji. He stared dully into the tabletop, his small shoulders hunched dejectedly; he unremittingly ignored the anxious looks they shot him and each other.

"I see what ya mean," the young Osaka detective mumbled to Ran.

Conan grunted crossly, turning onto his stomach and facing away from his friends with his chin resting on his folded hands. In turning away from them, he missed the determined look Ran abruptly acquired; she strode in to the kitchen, crooking her finger at Heiji, who silently rose to join her in a whispered conference.

His mind wandering aimlessly, Conan didn't bother to attempt to listen in this time, at least not diligently, sighing to himself. However, the detective in him instinctively noted that the two teenagers were arguing about something; he heard a loud thwack, like that of wood striking a hard surface, and got an image of Ran glaring fiercely at Heiji, brandishing a broom handle like a samurai warrior.

The corners' of Conan's lips momentarily and automatically quirked as he thought about similar threats he'd received from the violent girl currently demanding something or other of Heiji.

"Alright, jeez, I'll do it!" Heiji's voice rose loud enough for Conan to hear him clearly, high-pitched and panicky. "No need to threaten me! Hey! I'm goin', ya don't have to shove!"

At last, Heiji stumbled into view, glaring over his shoulder at Ran. Then he straightened up and put on a charming smile, kneeling down in front of Conan.

The little detective, his mind striving for a distraction from his despondent thoughts, took a moment to apathetically observe the dark- skinned man's attire. _'White shirt, green jacket, jeans,'_ Conan thought, eyes listlessly roving up and down his frame. _'How terribly exciting; I hope he doesn't plan on taking me anywhere, because I'm not moving if I can help it.'_

Despite his smirk, Heiji's expression was gentle.

"What's up, Kudo?" he asked in a low tone, for once mindful of Ran, who was waiting fretfully in the kitchen, fervently hoping that Conan would be back to his old self soon.

"The sky, the ceiling, birds…" Conan muttered flatly, eyes unfocused at his stared through Heiji.

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. So why the long face?" he pressed.

"Normally, I'd blame genetics. However, I happen to think my face is fine, and quiet handsome in fact," Conan shot back stoically. Usually, such a statement would've made Heiji laugh, but the miserable tension that hung about his small companion and his lifeless tone warned him that there was definitely something wrong.

"Seriously, Kudo, what's wrong?" Heiji frowned at the sullen boy.

Flopping onto his back, Conan draped an arm over his eyes. "Nothing is really wrong in particular…then again, nothing is really right either. Just…nothing…"

_'Jeez, depressing much?'_ Heiji thought. It killed him to see his comrade in detection so upset and morose, and he made a snap decision to do anything he could to break Conan out of his funk.

"Alright. That's it. No more Mr. Nice-Guy," Heiji growled, his jaw clenched determinedly.

"Wha-?" Conan had barely registered what the Osaka detective had said before he was scooped up into his arms. Letting out a startled yelp, he gasped as Heiji jostled him, tucking him securely against his side before marching out the front door.

"'Bye, Ran!" Heiji called out, "I'll bring him back later when we're done!"

Alarmed, Conan struggled madly in Heiji's grip, to no avail. "What!? Done with _what_ exactly!? Where are you taking me!? Ran-neechan!" he cried desperately, arms reaching out to her in a plea for help. He might as well have been talking to himself, as his protests fell on deaf ears.

The early morning sun shone cheerily, glinting off various buildings and vehicles on the street; birdsong mingled with the rustle of a cool breeze rushing through leafy treetops.

The only thing breaking the quiet of the pleasant morn was the seemingly young boy held captive in the arms of his companion, angrily making his opposition to the situation known with assorted curses and hostile threats.

"Put me down, Hattori Heiji!" Conan snarled, kicking his short legs frantically, arms flailing, further infuriated by the frail body he was trapped within that drastically limited his abilities and thus prevented his escape. "I mean it, you bastard! Let me go!"  

_ 'Aside from the swearin' and the fact that I know he's really seventeen, he's very much a child when he doesn't get his way'_, Heiji mused, simply shifting his weight slightly so that Conan was jammed even tighter between his arm and side.

"Oh, quit your wailin', Kudo, and stop thrashin' about or I'll drop ya!" Heiji snapped impatiently, flicking Conan's forehead. "This is for your own good! Stop yellin', people are starting to stare!"

The little detective ignored him, biting his arm and kicking him violently. "Kidnapper! Pedophile! You'll regret this, Hattori, I swear it, you will!" he spat.

_'Pedophile?'_ Heiji thought, _'how am I a pedophile? Technically, we're the same age…''_

It wasn't long before Conan finally calmed down, worn out both from his struggles and lack of sleep. "Fine, alright, you win, Hattori…" he mumbled resignedly. "Put me down already."

Heiji gave him a long, pitying look. "How dumb do ya think I am?"

Conan, draped limply in his arm, sighed. "Pretty dumb. But I'm obviously not going to go anywhere until you get your way, so I'd like to walk now. I'm not a child."

Snorting, Heiji carefully lowered the boy to the ground, holding his smaller hand securely in his own. Conan tried to pull his fingers away, but it was like tugging on the leash of an angry rottweiler; _useless_.

"Not gonna happen, Kudo," Heiji shook his head. "Not lettin' you go 'till we get to Osaka."

"What?" Conan gaped at him. "Osaka? Why!? Let me go home, I'm not in the mood for this!" He began his struggles anew, yanking on Heiji's arm, frantically trying to free himself.

"Damn it!" Exasperated, Heiji released Conan, only to grab him under his arms and lift him up, setting him firmly down on a wall-top. He leaned in close until his face was mere inches away from Conan's. "Look, you pain in my butt, I'm trying to help ya! Stop being so difficult!"

"Help me with what? I don't need help," said Conan stubbornly, crossing his arms and looking away from Heiji - just like a little kid.

Shaking his head despairingly, Heiji said, "Look, I may not know exactly what's wrong with ya, and right now I don't particularly care. Your bad attitude is upsettin' everyone else around ya! Now, stop actin' like a brat and act like the Shinichi we all know and love, alright!?"

Shocked, Conan could only stare dumbly as Heiji swung him up onto his shoulders, holding his legs to keep him steady. He resumed walking while Conan thought hard about what he had said, and what to say in response.

Thoroughly chastised, he huffed, jadedly resting his head on Heiji's and circling his short arms around his neck for support.

Heiji was wary though; the little detective could feel it in the tension of his shoulders and the unyielding grip on his legs.

Realizing he'd made an ass of himself and hoping to make up for it while still hanging on to his last shred of dignity, Conan said lightly, "So why _are _you taking me to Osaka?" He absentmindedly played with Heiji's hair while he waited for a response.

Convinced at last that Conan wasn't going to make a break for it, the tension eased out of Heiji and he smiled slightly at the boy perched on his shoulders.

"For some fun, of course. God knows you could use some right about now."

"Really?" Conan raised his eyebrows, remarking airily with a smirk, "And here I thought there was another case you wanted me to solve for you."

Scowling at the taunt, Heiji grumbled, "No, it's not another case. And I don't think I'll be calling on ya again to help me with one. Especially when ya act like someone shoved a stick up your butt." Inwardly, he was pleased that Conan had relaxed some and seemed willing enough to go along with him; for now, at least.

"But why Osaka?" the little detective persisted. "I hate that damn place…"

"Why, 'cause I live there?" Heiji asked, smiling again. Before Conan could reply, he added, "Quite the little foul mouth today, aren't ya?"

"What's it to you?"

"It doesn't bother me, but I'd suggest ya tone it down a bit, alright?" he warned. "Remember, I'm the only one here that knows you're Shinichi Kudo. To everyone else, you're Conan, a little kid, and if anyone gets in trouble for your lack of censorship, it's gonna be _me_."

"Screw you," Conan sneered, just as a woman passed by; she shot Conan a stunned look, and then glared at Heiji when he didn't immediately rebuke him.

"Oi, either watch yer mouth or keep it shut," Heiji growled, frowning back at the disapproving woman.

* * *

It wasn't until they actually reached Osaka that Heiji released his captive, setting him down and ushering him inside a quaint looking restaurant.

"I'm not hungry," Conan complained, though he didn't resist Heiji as he shoved him forward, taking a seat on the dark red booth cushion. The Osaka detective slid in next to him, either to annoy him to or make sure he didn't try to escape. "Untrusting," Conan sniffed, assuming the later.

"Of course I trust you. And you might not be hungry, but I am, so don't complain."

Heiji replied.

After ordering his sushi and some sake, he nudged Conan, who'd been staring across the table, lost in his own thoughts.

"So, c'mon, Kudo, out with it."

"Hmm?" Conan glanced up at his fellow detective. "Out with what?"

"What's got yer panties in a twist today?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "How eloquent. But, if you really must know, it's rather obvious." He began ticking off the reasons on his fingers. "There haven't been any recent leads on the Black Organization, so I'm still stuck in this miniscule form. And then there's Ran; I have to spend every day in her presence without being able to talk to her, really talk to her, as Shinichi. I can't tell her who I am, I can't tell her how I feel, and I can't even tell her that Shinichi is ok for sure!" His voice rose louder and louder until he was shouting his frustrations, eyes narrowed fiercely at Heiji.

"Easy, relax, Kudo!" Heiji held up with hands in a 'calm down' gesture, glancing about nervously; the restaurant was relatively empty, and those who were within hadn't noticed Conan's outburst.

Sighing miserably, Conan rested his forehead against the cool tabletop.

Heiji was silent for so long afterwards, the little detective assumed he wasn't going to respond. Then, Heiji turned to him with a grin.

"So…basically you're confused, short, and horny? I can see why yer so upset."

Conan didn't rise to the bait, mumbling to the table, "Not the way I'd put it, but yes."

"Man, that sucks, Kudo," Heiji closed his eyes, shaking his head pityingly.

"Tell me about it…"

"And even if ya could tell her, there's nothing you could do…"

"Yeah…"

"In that body of yours…you must have one tiny-" Heiji broke off as Conan leapt up, grabbing his jacket and leaning in so close their noses touched.

"Finish that sentence, and I will kill you, Hattori!" he spat, teeth bared and eyes narrowed wrathfully behind his glasses.

Shoulders shaking with helpless mirth and grinning apologetically, Heiji grasped his little friends' arms and pushed him gently away, afraid that Conan might try to bite his nose off if he didn't.

"Take it easy! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Heiji snickered, sounding distinctly impenitent, as Conan reluctantly returned to his place.

"Sorry my ass…" Conan ground out. He would've continued on with another session of angry swearing, but the waitress returned with Heiji's order, and he didn't want to frighten her; it's not often you get to hear a seven-year-old curse like a sailor, after all.

As Heiji ate, watching Conan out of the corner of his eye for any impromptu escape attempts, the little detective wondered what lay in store for him. Where was he being taken? And why was Heiji so determined to cheer him up? Did he really care that much? Or was this all an elaborate trick to get him to some crime scene that he obviously didn't want to go to?

Conan folded his arms on the table, resting his head on them and sulking. 'If it really is a case, then I'm going home; let Hattori figure it out for himself, I'm not in the mood.'

As though Conan had spoken his thoughts out loud, Heiji said, "Stop moping, Kudo. It's not a case. You're here to enjoy yourself, and I'm here to make sure ya do."

Without replying, Conan reached for Heiji's cup of sake, pulling it to himself and swallowing down the contents.

"Could you at least try to act like a kid?" Heiji pleaded, snatching the cup back and refilling it for himself, making sure to keep it out of his companions' reach.

"Where precisely are you going to _make_ me enjoy myself?" Conan asked, ignoring his friends' last comment as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"The beach," Heiji said around a mouth full of squid.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Conan grumbling incoherently to himself, something about hot sand, salty water and a severe lack of pretty women.

Heiji shrugged. "I don't wanna spend too much money. So either shut yer trap and be happy, or I'll violently beat some happiness into ya."

"Good plan. Come up with it all on your own did you?"

Heiji glowered at the smirking boy. "Or perhaps I'll just kick your ass now and be done with it…"

After paying, the dark-skinned detective grabbed Conan by the collar of his jacket, hauling him bodily out of his seat and carrying him outside.

"Oi, I can walk, you jerk!" He swung his little fists at Heiji until he set him down, catching one of the boys' hands as it struck at him. "And stop holding my hand, I don't like you like that!"

"Feisty today," Heiji remarked calmly. "This day will go by quicker if ya stop resisting and relax, you know."

Shoulders slumping with defeat, Conan walked sullenly at Heiji's side, hand in hand, all the while mumbling mutinously under his breath.

* * *

"So what happened to not wanting to spend money, Hattori?" Conan asked while he held up a pair of brand-new, dark blue swim shorts, examining them doubtfully before donning them. Hattori was shrugging off his jacket while stuffing Conan's clothes into a locker.

They were in a small locker room located on the end of the Osaka beach; Conan had suggested they change at Heiji's home, but his fellow detective had reminded him that he lacked proper swimwear and, much to Conan's chagrin, had to take him to buy him some, with mixed results.

"Well, contrary to yer own twisted belief of my supposed pedophilia, I don't exactly hoard little boys' clothes at my place," Heiji replied, his voice muffled as he yanked his shirt over his head, knocking his cap off in the process.

Tossing the hat at Heiji, the little detective glanced down at his shorts - so long they almost hit his knees-, and fiddled with the edges of them apprehensively.

"…Well, did you have to get the pair with little flowers?"

Heiji grinned roguishly at him, turning his cap backwards and straightening his shorts, which were dark green and pattern-less. "I thought the pink ones were tacky; the blue ones with white flowers compliment you better. So cute."

"At long last, I have solid proof that you are gay," Conan retorted, taking little offense to his friends' jibe; banter like this was common for them, and it had actually raised his spirits some. "I can't _wait_ to tell Kazuha."

"Go ahead, she's suspected it fer years anyway," Heiji said, smiling disarmingly at him. Scratching the back of his head, he slammed the locker door shut, chuckling. "In fact, I still can't get her to think otherwise. Maybe I should live up to it and kiss some guy in front of her. Claim that I'm tired of living a lie."

Laughing, Conan followed Heiji out onto the hot sand, weaving around groups of people scattered about on the beach. "Anything to get a rise out of her, eh?"

"But of course! It's a favorite hobby of mine." Heiji glanced over his shoulder at his miniscule companion, who trailed behind him to avoid the much larger people dashing about in front of Heiji. "By the way, why are you wearing your shoes?"

"Because I can, and the sand is hot." While replying, Conan sped up a bit to avoid being crushed as a large teenager ran past, laughing.

Heiji snorted. "Makes ya look like a total nerd."

"Thanks," Conan said sarcastically. "What are you, the fashion police or a detective?"

He didn't get a reply, as Heiji suddenly stopped and he ran into his backside. Shaking his head, Conan shoved him none to lightly, though it had no effect on the dark-skinned teen.

"Oi, get your butt out of my face, Hattori!" Conan dodging around his friend, prepared to confront him for stopping so abruptly.

He never got a chance to say more; as soon as he stepped out in front of Heiji, the bulky teenager that had sped by before collided with him, his knee smashing into the side of the little detectives' head and knocking his glasses askew.

Conan cried out, swearing as he sat in the sand and held his bruised skull, glaring through one eye at the boys' retreating form; he hadn't even slowed down to see what he'd crashed into.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bastard!" he snarled furiously.

The rude teenager skidded to a halt and turned, glancing about until his eyes locked on him: stomping back over to where Conan sat, nursing his swollen temple, he loomed aggressively over the boy.

"What'd you say!?" the teen growled; he was so heavily built his shadow spread completely over Conan and beyond.

Forgetting how much smaller he was than the young man towering over him, and caught up in the heat of the moment, Conan replied just as belligerently, "I said, watch where you're going, you bastard!"

"You'll regret saying that, brat!" The burly teen, face contorted with rage, reached down to grab the impudent child that would dare insult him.

Too late, Conan realized his mistake; he held an arm up, his eyes closing unconsciously, in a feeble attempt to protect himself from whatever retaliation the enraged man would surely bring down on his frail body…

* * *

Will Conan get the snot beat out of him for mouthing off to the big angry beach-bum? Find out in the next chapter, in which Kid will appear! Yay!

I'll try to update within at least two weeks. Word of honor. Now...

_Please excuse my lack of knowledge about:_

-Japanese etiquette, terms, drinking laws (for Heiji-kun's sake), etc.

-Stuff that has happened in DC; I'm very behind, but I dearly loves Kid, Heiji and Shinichi/Conan, and any pairing involving the three (or four, if Conan is to be considered someone else).

And any grammar mistakes/ character oopsies, I'd be eternally grateful if you'd point it out.

Merci for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

_~SS_


	2. Take a Swim

Ok, ok. I lied. It'll be three chapters now, but only 'cause I'm currently working on three other stories (including a Kaito/Shinichi lemon, and a Shinichi/Eisuke lemon. Yes. Eisuke. I blame my friend).

The third and final chapter will be shorter and will be up...hopefully before the end of may. Don't get yer hopes up though, mates.

Usual warnings and excuses, blah blah blah...

Enjoy!

* * *

The expected blows never came; Conan peered nervously over his arm to see Heiji standing over him, expertly blocking the punch meant for him.

Surprised by his sudden interference, the bemused attacker could only stare dumbly as grim-faced Heiji stood protectively over his charge.

After faltering momentarily, and noticing that his new opponent was slimmer and weaker looking than himself, the massive teenager charged Heiji with a roar. For his trouble, the unfortunate immediately receive a hard fist in his nose and a knee in his stomach as Heiji retaliated with a silent ferocity that seemed unbecoming of his slight frame.

Doubling over, the would-be attacker gasped for air, clutching his stomach. But the kendo champ was unsympathetic to his challengers' plight; he kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking him over so that he was on his back in the sand, staring at Heiji in astonishment.

The small group that had gathered to watch the fight cheered encouragement, though they were sadly disappointed when the fight ended almost as soon as it had begun.

Heiji knelt down next to the other man, one foot on his chest to hold him still. For extra measure, the cold-eyed detective grabbed one of his wrists, twisting it unmercifully until the nameless teen cried out, tears streaming down his cheek to mingle with the blood that continued to gush from his now broken nose.

"I went easy on you," Heiji growled dangerously. "Ya even look at that boy again and I'll break off yer hand and make ya eat it!" He gave the other mans' wrist one last wrench then stood up, grinding his foot into his chest as he did so.

Without looking back at his fallen adversary, Heiji checked to make sure Conan was still in one piece, then scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders, wandering farther down the beach.

Conan drummed his fingers on Heijis' head to get his attention, rubbing his aching head. Before he could say anything, his steed suddenly spoke up.

"Why'd ya have to go and piss that guy off like that? Such a trouble maker…" He shook his head, grumbling irately.

"…I was going to thank you, but now I won't bother," muttered Conan huffily, swinging his legs and unconsciously kicking Heiji repeatedly in the chest. "Since I'm such a nuisance and all."

Wincing, Heiji grabbed his legs and held them until Conan got the message, then replied, "That arrogant attitude of yours is gonna get you killed one of these days. Think next time, will ya? You've gotta big mouth, and ya don't have the strength or stature to back up the things ya say."

"Thanks for the tip. Anything else?" Clearly feeling guilty, Conan was searching for a subject change.

"I'm serious, Kudo," Heiji persisted, determined to get his point across. "That soccer ball won't always save ya, and if ya don't have someone like me around to protect you…" he trailed off ominously, and then added, "Got it?"

As expected, Conan didn't reply; instead, he crossed his arms over Heijis' head, drumming his fingers moodily.

"Oh, don't pout," Heiji laughed, gently setting the sullen boy on the sand by the waters edge. He'd led them a way's down the beach, to put fair distance between them and all the other beachgoers. "I didn't say ya couldn't protect yourself, but be smart about it, will ya? 'Sides, if you get hurt, then I have to go kill someone. Or Ran will kill me for not being there to save ya. It puts a lot of pressure on me, ya know?" He waded out into the gentle swell, leaving Conan to lay his towel out and be alone with his thoughts.

Conan was surprised by the sincere concern in Heiji's words and actions, and he wondered what exactly prompted him to act in such a peculiar way. He'd hadn't thought his fellow detective cared that much, and never figured he was worried about him.

Watching Heiji paddle lazily in the shallows bored Conan immensely after a short period of time, and with no desire to join him in the cold waves, he turned his attention towards the other people on the beach.

A boy in white swim-shorts with messy dark brown hair, about the age Conan had been before he'd shrunk, was arguing with a girl who looked remarkably similar to Ran.

She was waving her arms and gesturing at the sea, then pointing at the boy, scowling. The boy held up his hands in refusal, giving her an apologetic smile while nodding his head towards the blanket that had been laid out behind him.

Straining his ears, Conan could just make out what they were saying as the argument grew more heated:

"Get your stupid butt in the water, Kaito!" the girl barked, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him into the water.

The boy resisted, glaring at her and shouting back, "Idiot! I don't want to swim! Let go of me, I hate the ocean!"

She redoubled her efforts, yanking viciously on his arm. "They why'd you invite me to go to the beach with you, you jerk!?"

"The beach," he emphasized angrily. "I said nothing about diving in that hellish expanse of aquatic evil! Cut it out, before you dislocate my shoulder! That hurts!"

Without warning, she kicked his legs out from under him, grabbing his ankles and dragging him towards the sea.

"Stop being so dramatic, Kaito! The fish won't get you, I promise."

"Oi! Aoko! You swore you'd never mention that!" The boy – Kaito – fearfully dug his fingers into the damp sand in a desperate attempt to escape, leaving long furrows in his wake.

As if on a sudden impulse, Kaitos' eyes flickered in Conan's direction, and as they settled on him, widening in recognition, time seemed to slow down. His lips slowly curved into an eerily familiar smile.

The arrogant smirk, together with the intelligent, cunning look in his icy-blue eyes, were so startlingly familiar, Conan couldn't help but stare curiously back. 'I know those eyes…' he thought. 'Where have I seen that look before…?'

But, as soon as Kaitos' knees touched the water, and he heard the gentle lapping of waves behind him, the staring match ended. Suddenly, the intelligent look and sly grin were gone, and in their place there rose an expression of pure terror.

Apparently holding in a scream, Kaito breathlessly struggled away from Aoko, scrambling across the hot sand to his blanket, where he sat, hugging his knees to his chest and glaring crossly in her direction. The younger boy across the beach was forgotten in his haste to flee from the dreaded, fish filled ocean.

Wondering what the significance of a staring competition with an odd fish-fearing boy could be, Conan momentarily considered questioning him when a shout rang out from the water beside him and he saw Heiji flailing about in the surf.

"Holy hell!" Heiji shrieked, punching at something that evidently had attached itself to his rear. Whatever it was, it let him go quickly, leaving the detective to splash ungainly through the water until he was standing next to Conan, dripping, shivering and…

"…Why are you naked?" Conan asked, too bewildered by Heiji's sudden dash through the water and his lack of clothing to be courteous enough to look away from him.

"'Cause a stupid shark just tried to swim off with a chunk of my ass, that's why!" Heiji snarled at him, and, making no attempt to cover himself, glanced around at his backside, which Conan by then had noticed was bleeding profusely from several shallow puncture wounds.

"At least the bastard only managed to nip me," Heiji mumbled, tentatively prodding the bite mark. "Stole my fav'rite pair of shorts, too…"

Conan snorted. "You call that a nip? You're lucky it didn't try a frontal attack!"

They both winced at the thought.

"Hmm, yes, that would've definitely lowered my appeal to the ladies," Heiji mused; he glanced anxiously down at his nether regions, shuddering.

Conan turned his face away from Heiji as he stooped to rinse blood from his hand. "Could you do us a favor now and wrap up in this towel?" He threw Heiji's towel at him pointedly. "The view from down here at this point is pretty much as far from pleasant as it can get."

"You know you want some of this," the dark-skinned detective gestured at his lower extremities, grinning cheekily.

"And you wonder why I called you a pedophile," Conan rolled his eyes, keeping them adverted and trying to hide a smile. 'I'm going to pretend this never happened…' he thought, holding his hand against his forehead to shield his eyes. "Put it on before someone sees and has you arrested for indecent exposure."

Heiji wrapped the towel around his waist as he replied, "Aw, I didn't know ya cared!"

"I don't. But if you get arrested, then I'll have to go home by myself, which means I'll have to explain to Ran that you're in jail because you flashed me. Then she'll kill you." Conan looked up at him and smirked. "You look like you're wearing a really ugly dress, by the way."

Tucking one edge of the green fabric in, Heiji scrutinized his new attire, taking Conan's taunts in stride; he acted like he hadn't lost his shorts, and part of his rear, to a ravenous, and fairly unintelligent, shark. "It is rather shabby, isn't it?"

They sat in the sand for awhile, chatting companionably and soaking in the sun. Heiji prodded the dark skin on his arm and said, "Do ya think I'm getting a sunburn, Kudo?"

Conan slapped his arm without warning and Heiji winced, swearing. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"But now we know for sure that you're getting sun burnt. Care for a little more swimming? I'm sure that will help."

"Funny. I'll tell ya what I'd like to do. I'd like to bury ya up to yer neck in the sand right here and wait for high-tide. How's that sound, Kudo?"

Conan didn't reply, as he heard a shout of distress, again, from somewhere in the water. A figure was thrashing about, yelling something indiscernible over the splashing of the waves. Heiji narrowed his eyes, squinting against the bright sun in vain hopes of figuring out who, or what, it was.

The little detective beside him did the same, watching as the figure, thin and gangly with large round glasses, scrambled in the shallows, desperately trying to reach the shore. "If it wasn't for the fact that it's not wearing a shirt," Conan muttered, "I'd say that was a really flat girl."

"It's probably a girl that just got a sex-change," chuckled Heiji. "Looks like she…he…it is getting eaten by that shark though."

"Think we should help?" Conan asked.

Heiji thought about it, and then looked longingly in the direction of the locker room where their clothes lay.

"Nah," he finally answered. "Let's just pretend we never saw nothin'."

"Good plan. I'm all for getting off this god-forsaken stretch of dirt," Conan laughed, nudging Heiji while they walked towards the lockers, ignoring the people that stared and pointed at his friends' odd choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

"Oi, careful!" Heiji barely caught the towel in time as it loosened and began to slide down. "Contain yourself, Kudo! I know you want me, but jeez! Show a little dignity!"

"You wish, Hattori. I'd sooner date Sonoko than you." He thought for a moment, and then shook his head, hastily changing his mind. "Actually, I would never date that idiot. Ever."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered…"

* * *

"Are you taking me home now?" Conan asked hopefully, tugging on Heiji's sleeve. The taller detective veered sharply to the right without answering him, walking briskly on the crowded path, making Conan stumble in his haste to follow. He bumped into someone and mumbled a quick apology, glaring wrathfully at the back of Heiji's head.

"Hey, we should go to the park! I haven't been there in ages!" he said cheerfully.

Unsure who he was talking to, Conan raised his voice angrily, berating him. "Oi, don't ignore me! Are you taking me home or not!?"

"Not yet," Heiji replied shortly, shaking his head.

'The park, huh?' Conan mused tetchily, crossing his arms behind his head, his eyes darting beyond the trees and flower beds flanking the trail and focusing on a group of children that were playing together, kicking a soccer ball. A woman passed them, her child holding onto her hand and laughing joyfully, pointing towards the kids Conan had been observing. 'What am I? Seven?'

Remembering that he was, in actuality, a seven-year-old, he kept these thoughts to himself, dutifully trailing after Heiji as the dark-skinned man led them down the path that would take them to the park. The little detective noted that the closest building was a large hotel, and wondered what the odds of escaping Heiji and running for a phone within the building before he was recaptured were. Not good...

At the heart of several conjoining cement trails, a massive fountain rose; at its center, water shot up from between three large water-darkened rocks. Several benches encircled it; the majority of these were occupied, mostly by those watching the young ones running about in the grass with the soccer ball.

On the paths and around the trees lining it, hundreds of people milled. Some walked alone or in small friendly groups, while others pedaled on bikes or sat huddled together between the sakura trees and flowers. Vendors were even scattered along the trail, selling a variety of things. All in all, a peaceful environment where people could mingle, converse, and generally enjoy the day.

But the jovial air was lost on Conan, who wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl under the covers of his futon for some much-needed rest.

"Why, Hattori? What's so fun about the park?" he grumbled, doing his best to block out the happy chatter of the Osaka denizens.

Heiji stopped with out warning, glancing this way and that while inhaling deeply, then broke away from Conan, leaving the little detective to hover nervously on the path, trying not to get crushed by the herds of people walking by. His companion wasn't gone long, to his relief, returning with a small package in his hand. Grinning, he held it out.

"What's so fun? Candied almonds, that's what!" he chuckled around a mouthful, popping a few more of the sugary nuts into his mouth. He handed Conan some, encouraging him to eat them.

Conan wouldn't deny that they were delicious- hot and sweet and amazing in fact- but he didn't want to give Heiji the satisfaction of knowing that, so he scowled, nodding half-heartedly as he munched.

"S'ok," he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from Heiji.

Heiji wasn't fooled; he smirked, dumping a few more into his friends' hand and devouring some himself, before once again taking the lead.

He settled himself on the stone edge of the fountain, patting the space beside him. Conan eyed him suspiciously, and then scrambled onto the ledge, pacing along it like a cat. He held his arms out to retain his balance, listening with half an ear while Heiji spoke.

"It's a really nice day out," he commented absently, glancing up at the few clouds that floated above.

"Hmm…" Conan teetered unsteadily over the water. Light danced and glimmered on the thousands of coins on the bottom of the fountain.

Heiji shot an arm out, grasping Conan's smaller limb until the little detective found his bearings, then went on.

"Can't you at least try to have fun?" the Osaka detective asked, prodding Conan in the chest.

Conan slapped his hand away. "I could. But that would make your life easier, and that's the last thing I want. My goal right now is to be the biggest pain in your ass as I can before you agree to get me out of here."

"So far so good," Heiji muttered. On a sudden impulse, he nudged Conan playfully, hoping to lighten up the situation. Unfortunately, this did the opposite of what he intended; he failed to remember that Conan was less than half his size, and a mild push for him was more like a hefty shove to his little friend.

Waving his arms, Conan was unable to maintain his stability this time, and Heiji didn't notice his dilemma until it was too late. With a loud splash, the miniature detective fell into the fountain, his face a mask of shock as he stared up at Heiji.

Heiji bit deep into his lip, striving to put on an expression of rueful concern, but the indignant look on Conan's face and his soaked exterior in the gently lapping waves were too much. He burst into laughter, hugging his sides.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he chortled as Conan stood shakily, fists clenched.

"You're gonna be!" The little detective launched himself at Heiji, locking his arms around his neck and toppling him into the fountain.

"Hey!" cried Heiji angrily, scrambling backwards to avoid Conans' flailing fists. Perplexed by Conans' sudden attack, he evened the score by kicking out at the little detective. The water was deeper than it looked; it nearly came up to his waist, and when Heiji knocked him over, he was submerged past his neck.

Conan was a surprisingly formidable opponent; regardless of his puny size, he gave as good as he got. Before Heiji could rise and, in doing so, gain the upper hand, Conan jumped on top of him, trying to dunk his head beneath the water. Unfortunately, though extraordinarily clever and more nimble than the other boy thanks to his small stature, the seven-year-old lacked the sinuous strength and cunning dexterity possessed by the Kendo champ, and most of his punches fell far short of their mark.

Although Conan's murderous intentions were apparent in both his actions and in his rage filled eyes, the absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on Heiji. He laughed, holding his little friend back with one arm while Conan tried to drown him, slashing at his face.

"I'll throttle you for this, Hattori!" he snarled, fingers now straining to wrap around Heiji's throat.

"Why?" Heiji chuckled, tossing Conan aside and scooting away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed several people milling about, watching the odd pair battle in the fountain. Some laughed openly, while others shook their heads disdainfully.

He ignored them, noticing that although Conan claimed to be out for his blood, he was smiling, though tightly, and seemed to be holding back his own mirth as he resumed his assault.

"This is what ya get for not swimmin' with me at the beach," the dark-skinned detective said, sticking his tongue out impishly; he flinched, spluttering as Conan splashed water at his face. He splashed him back and grabbed at his hat, which had fallen off in the fight and was bobbing up and down in the disturbed pool, floating towards his detective friend.

Conan snatched it before Heiji could retrieve it, donning the sodden cap and turning it backwards. "Mine now, you jerk," he grumbled.

"That's what you think, midget!" Pouncing on Conan, Heiji thrust him underwater, ripping the hat off his head and making for the edge of the fountain. He didn't get far, however; as Conan broke the surface, gasping and spitting out the foul water, Heiji slipped on the coins that littered the bottom, falling backwards.

Laughing so hard he almost choked, Conan tried to yank the cap, which had somehow become the prize to be won during their odd scuffle, from the dark-skinned detective's grasp.

Gasping for breath, Heiji held tight to his worn hat. "Let go, Kudo! It's mine!"

"Not for long! ACK!" Conan was about to bite into Heijis' arm when a fist collided with the top of his sodden head. He let go with a yelp, eyes watering as he clutched the second bump he'd acquired that day.

Mouth and eyes wide, Heiji stared up in bewilderment at their unsolicited referee. "What'd ya do that for, old man?"

Hands on his hips, a grizzled, yet obviously sophisticated, man glowered at the two young detectives.

"It's 'what did you do that for', young man. Your grammar is deplorable," the aged man sniffed, peering severely over his spectacles at Heiji. "As to why I did so, you should be able to answer that yourself! Such an improper performance is inexcusable! Why, I should think even one as young as you would know better than to splash about like a ninny in a public fountain."

'Ninny!?' Offended, Heiji glared daggers at the old man and ignored Conans' smirk.

Shaking his head disgustedly, he crooked one wrinkled finger at Conan, who was still rubbing his battered skull. "You're only encouraging your little brother to mimic this bad behavior. Come now, little boy, you are not hurt. Out you come, away from this ruffian!"

"Ruffian!? Who the hell says ruffian?" sneered Heiji indignantly. 'Little brother, huh? Hardly!' he thought. He pulled Conan towards him and hugged him tightly, keeping him out of the superior mans' reach. "C'mon, Kudo, don't listen to that ol' grouch. He's obviously off his rocker."

"Sorry mister!" Conan said, smiling innocently at the disgruntled oldster. "Heiji-niichan pushed me in, and I kind of pulled him in after me."

"Don't apologize to that dusty old killjoy, Kudo! We didn't do nothin' wrong!" Heiji whispered urgently in his little friends' ear.

"Yes, but your patented approach of insulting him until he leaves to call the cops won't exactly be a big help right now," Conan hissed back. Heiji glanced around and noticed that they had drawn an even larger crowd; they stood huddled together, whispering to each other and pointing at the pair in the fountain pool.

Scratching the back of his head, Conan jabbed his elbow in Heijis' ribs.

Wincing, he put on a blatantly forced smile and let out a faint chuckle. Murmuring quickly, "You owe me for this, Kudo!", he added on to the innocence charade.

"Yeah, sorry, old man. The kid started it, not me. Attacked me from b'hind, ya see."

"I did not!" Conan swatted at his head indignantly, pulling away from him.

Heiji put him in a headlock, ruffling his saturated hair. "Ya did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Enough! I insist you vacate that pool at once!" the old man barked, impatiently twitching his bushy grey mustache at them.

Heiji curled his lip derisively at him, waving his hand in a shooing motion. "Ah, go and boil yer fat head, ya crabby ol' toad."

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse as Heiji rose and stepped over the edge of the fountain, peeling off his jacket and wringing it out. Even the elderly man left, grumbling to himself about impudent youngsters that held no respect for their betters and their property.

Conan scrambled out after him, grasping Heijis' soaked pant-leg for support. He shook his head, scattering droplets everywhere and unconsciously reaching for his glasses to dry them...when he realized that he no longer had them.

"Crap," groaned the little detective, doing a face-palm.

"What's wrong, Kudo?" Heiji asked him, absently picking a leaf out of his hair as Conan peered into the water, staring into its shallow depths hopefully.

"Lost my glasses," he sighed in disappointment; there was no sign of his spectacles among the shining coins and other bits of debris covering the shady bottom.

"…They aren't really important though, right?" Heiji asked optimistically, eyeing the fountain distastefully. Clearly, he didn't relish the thought of jumping back into the water, having already drenched himself quite thoroughly. "Ya can see fine without them, can't ya?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Dr. Agasa has another spare. I've already lost two pairs this month…" Conan grumbled. "I wonder what I'll tell Ran." He was not looking forward to explaining that he'd lost his glasses wrestling during a skirmish in a pond with an idiot.

"Just tell her that crazy old grouch stole them," Heiji offered. He glanced down at his feet; with every step he took, a squelching sound emanated from his shoes. The noise was almost enough to make him let out an immature giggle. Almost; somehow, he held it back.

"Even if she was dumb enough to believe that," Conan replied, sneering at him, "what happens when she decides to hunt him down and punch his ancient head off? Wouldn't that make us murderers to some degree? Besides, it's your fault I lost them."

The Osaka detective nervously noted the irritable growl in his friends' voice and decided it was best he didn't argue. "Better him than me," he muttered quickly, shying away from the argument that would inevitably surface if the conversation progressed further. He opted instead to settle himself comfortably on one of the benches, closing his eyes as he basked in the warm sunlight.

Conan followed suit, hauling himself onto the wooden seat and childishly swinging his short legs as he leaned back and screwed his eyes shut against the glaringly bright sun. From its position in the sky, he observed, it was a just past noon.

He spared Heiji a glance when a loud rumbling broke through the silence. Grinning crookedly at Conan, Heiji patted his stomach pointedly.

"Tell me about it," the little detective said in reply to the unspoken statement. His belly growled, angrily drawing attention to its own emptiness. He winced at the developing ache, wishing he'd gotten something to eat when he'd had the chance.

Despite his hunger, the combined strength of the warm sun and lack of sleep made him very drowsy, and it wasn't long before Conan had nodded off, his head resting against Heijis' damp arm.

Smiling at his slumbering friend, Heiji attempted to rouse him by pulling his arm free and pushing him gently away; without waking, Conan drew his knees up to his chest, curling onto his side and nuzzling his face into the dark-skinned mans' leg.

Wondering why his face was suddenly burning with embarrassment, Heiji hesitated, and then shrugged, feigning nonchalance as lowered his arm and resting his hand on Conans' shoulder. He'd let the little guy sleep for a while longer; perhaps a nap would soothe his frayed nerves.

Conans' brown hair was frizzing, partially dried from the heat of the sun and the light breeze that had sprung up. Heiji curiously patted the tuff that always stood out on the back of his head, ineffectively trying to flatten it.

"Aw, is that your little brother?" A woman paused as she was walking by, smiling sweetly at Heiji and the slumbering detective in his lap. Obviously, she had not been witness to the fight in the pond, as she was staring at Conan like he was just a cute, innocent- albeit extremely damp- grade-schooler. _'Which he isn't'_, thought Heiji, _'not by any stretch of the imagination...'_

"Nah, he's just a friend o' mine," Heiji replied. _'Why do people think we're related? I don't look nothin' like him!'_

"He's just adorable!" another young lady, along with her friend, crooned with her hands on her knees, gazing tenderly down at the boy in his lap, while the first woman waved cheerfully at the Osaka detective, walking away. He rolled his eyes; he wasn't even conscious and Kudo had already managed to draw out a crowd of admirers, and on Heiji's turf no less.

They fawned over the miniature detective for a few more moments, then left, giggling and chattering loudly. Heiji tilted his head, unashamedly staring at their backsides. He was jealous of Kudo for possessing such an amazing talent, and he found himself wishing, for the first time, that he too was pintsized so that he might also garner such reverence from cute girls in mini-skirts.

Still dead to the world, Conan slept on, as of yet unaware of his abrupt increase in popularity.

"Lucky brat," Heiji mumbled, though not unkindly as he lightly played with Conans' hair. It must have tickled him; when he brushed aside his bangs, the seven-year-old suddenly pawed at his forehead, rubbing his face into Heijis' pant leg.

It was surprising, really, how fond of Kudo he had become. Despite their initial- and ongoing- rivalry and their reciprocal arrogance as detectives when faced with a mystery to solve, they got on famously together. Even when trying to best each other during a case, there was always a trace of unerring friendship in everything they said and did.

Reluctantly, Heiji came to accept that Shinichi was as good as, if not better than, himself at making observations and deductions. And after this realization, he soon discovered that had he never met Conan, he would never have become involved with his exciting and dangerous mystery; now, he too wanted nothing more than to help his companion hunt down and dismantle the deadly Black Organization. And, at the same time, help Kudo find an antidote before he had to go through puberty a second time.

Then again, it wasn't just Kudo that he had grown close to; though they were in truth the same person, Conan was quite a bit different than Shinichi, at least around those that were unaware of his change in appearance (which was basically everyone).

His alias was a bright, inquisitive child, not unlike Shinichi himself, but seemingly more innocent and naïve. One couldn't help being fond of Conan, though it wasn't exactly clear whether they just liked him for his eagerness on a crime scene, or if they were merely about his casual manner around dead people.

Heiji too was concerned about Kudos' overexposure to murderers and their victims. He wondered if he could ever convince him to take a vacation, though he doubted that he would ever give up on solving crime; death and misfortune hung over the poor kid like a dark cloud. Heiji hoped he could one day escape it, but that wasn't likely to happen, even if he did manage to take down the BO.

Then again, the Osaka detective probably couldn't stand being taken away from the crime scene either. But it was a lot to deal with, he realized, even for someone with as much tenacity as Shinichi.

With these thoughts swamping his mind, Heiji suddenly had a new respect for Kudo and his stubborn determination.

Looking down at Conan, his small frame curled up neatly beside Heijis' right leg, he found it difficult to believe the challenges that the supposed seven-year-old had yet to face. Surely one so frail and innocent looking could never defend himself from such dangers! Heiji made a silent promise to do his best to protect Kudo while he strived to unravel every mystery and return to his old form.

* * *

Next and last chapter: Kaitou Kid will make an appearance! Huzzah!

Hope you're enjoying it so far!

_**~SS**_

P.s. Who can guess who the guy gettin' eaten by the shark was??? ^^


	3. CRY ABOUT IT

LOOK. I WILL NOT UPDATE. And I never will. Write your own chapters. I don't care. But I won't continue them. Heat of the Moment is never going to be updated. Keep it up and I'm going to delete the things I have posted there. I'm sorry to disappoint, truly I am, but it's my choice and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop badgering me about it. I'm not changing my mind.

~SS


	4. Dickbutt

As per request, I have deleted my previous chapter to replace it with a simple request:

Suck my balls.

That is all 3

~SS


End file.
